


Self-defense is an accident, right?

by orphan_account



Series: Unfortunate little accidents [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Death, Knives, M/M, Murder, haha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pink is a horrible colour.So why did Kokichi like it now?
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Series: Unfortunate little accidents [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828504
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Self-defense is an accident, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags!

Kokichi blacked out.

That was his excuse, anyway.

It was simply self-defense.

Why else would Rantaro be on the floor?

Why else would Amami be bleeding?

Why else would he be dead?

Of course, if Ouma wasn’t found out he would blame it on Kaede.

Two out in one go.

That was if they even found the body.

Ouma’s hand gripped his knife as he crept into the bathroom, greeted by Amami splashing water onto his bright-red, heated face after his discussion with Kiibo. He was really head over heels for his robot, wasn’t he?

But Kiibo was his robot not Amami’s.

Ouma will prove he loved it more than anyone could.

He slowly took out the knife and snuck behind the green-haired one who was too distracted by the freezing water.

Either that, or he was set out to be a murderer.

Ouma’s face contorted into a twisted grin at that thought as he held the knife above Amami’s torso.

The male looked up a little too late to see Ouma’s reflection in the mirror, and the knife, and his own dying body.

The first thing Kokichi noticed was that his hand was sticky.

It was sticky and bright pink.

Well, it was covered in bright pink.

Coated in the dreadful colour from the tips of his fingers down to his elbow.

He slowly pulled his arm out of Amami’s dead body.

He had really stabbed him deep.

So deep the blood had reached his elbow.

And for once, Kokichi wondered if he should change his colour to pink.

Pink.

It’s a wonderful colour, don't you think?


End file.
